


Home Alone (Perhaps Not)

by romantasha



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Leotilda, probably could've been rated T but it's an M to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantasha/pseuds/romantasha
Summary: "Mum!" Mattie cries out, "It's not what it looks like!" She realizes it's probably not believable, considering her lack of clothes, but it's worth a shot. "See, Leo's still got his trousers on!"Leo gets up quickly, throwing Mattie an apologetic look and also, quite frankly, looks terrified as he rushes out of her room."Oh, no way!" they hear Toby exclaim from outside her room. "Mum's going to kill you!"-In which Mattie goes after what she wants, Laura has some sound advice, and Leo fears for his life. Post 3x03.





	Home Alone (Perhaps Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since 3x03 aired, I have been itching to write about what happened after the scene cut. I decided I had better things to do with my time until the moment came when I got busy. So, naturally, I ignored all my life responsibilities and wrote this instead. Enjoy!

Mattie thought that this moment would never come. Despite her crush, she was so certain Leo never reciprocated.

 

Suddenly, he's leaning down to capture her lips. It lasts only a second, but it's enough to send her into a bit of shock. Then, she kisses him back.

 

The next kiss is neither quick nor so innocent, but it's sweet and hot and just about everything she's ever wanted. It's a blur as she pushes the jacket off his shoulders with a brand new determination, as feels her heart jump when pulls off his shirt, as he kisses her again.

 

Mattie pushes him gently onto the bed. He obliges and sits down as she steps out of her jeans. She's a little unsure as her hands linger around the hem of her shirt, but the look in Leo's eyes reassures her. He reaches out to grab her waist and pull her close. Mattie leans over him, hands on his shoulders, her hair covering their faces as she kisses him.

 

His hand traces the hem of her shirt where her hands had previously been, and together they lift the garment over her head. She carefully sits herself astride Leo's lap.

 

"I, uh," she begins quietly, "I haven't ever done this before."

 

He blinks at her and begins to lean away from her. Mattie feels herself growing heavy with disappointment. He didn't want her anymore. She blinks back the tears, feeling more vulnerable than she's ever felt. Oblivious to her sadness, Leo softly kisses her. "We...we don't have to do this if you're not ready," he tells her sincerely.

 

 _Oh._ It's Mattie's turn to blink as she returns his kiss with more enthusiasm. "That's not — I just meant," she takes a breath, "I'm just a little inexperienced."

 

Leo lets out a chuckle. "Well, I'm a bit new to this as well."

 

Mattie frowns. "But, Hester—"

 

"—was the only one," he finishes for her. Sensing the mood of the room changing, he lifts her up and lies her down beside him. "Raised by wolves, 'member?" They both laugh.

 

She props herself up on her elbow to face him. "Probably a terrible time to ask this but…" She trails off.

 

"Hester?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Leo looks up towards the ceiling. "I dunno. It just happened. And I regret every moment of it."

 

"Given what she did, I think that's understandable."

 

"No, even before that. From the moment it started, it was just a lot of regret," he confides.

 

Mattie absentmindedly twirls the sheets beneath her fingers, suddenly acutely aware that she's only in a bra and knickers. "Do you...do you regret kissing me?"

 

Leo twists his body around to face her. "No, not at all. I'm very proud of that action, actually," he explains cheekily.

 

"Oh, are you?" she teases. He nods and leans forward to capture her lips once again. His hand reaches for her hip to pull her closely.

 

Voices are heard downstairs.

 

Leo pulls away very abruptly. "Was that—"

 

"My mum," Mattie groans. "I thought she was supposed to be out."

 

"Apparently not," he notes.

 

Mattie presses her face into his neck to silence her laughter. "Oh God, what if we continued and she walked in on us?" She can feel his stomach contract under her hand, obviously holding in his own laughter.

 

After a moment of silence, and a few footsteps downstairs, Leo taps on Mattie's back softly. "I should probably leave before she finds us," he whispers.

 

She groans quietly and presses his face more firmly into the crook of his neck. "Stay." He sighs into her hair, embracing her a little more tightly. "Just for a couple minutes. I'm comfy."

 

How could Leo deny her?

 

~

 

Mattie awakes the next morning to her mother's voice.

 

"Toby, hurry up. And Mattie, you better be awake!"

 

The door clicks open as her eyes begin to open.

 

Mattie remembers a moment too late the events of the previous night and the man currently laying beside her in her bed. With a gasp, she shoves him off the side of the bed in a fruitless attempt to hide him.

 

"Mattie!"

 

"Oh, _shit_ ," she groans.

 

Leo rubs his head from the ground, momentarily dazed. "Hullo, Laura," he says sheepishly.

 

"That's Mrs. Hawkins to you right now," Laura replies sternly. She bends down to pick up his shirt and throws it at him. "Now get out while I talk to my _daughter_."

 

"Mum!" Mattie cries out, "It's not what it looks like!" She realizes it's probably not believable, considering her lack of clothes, but it's worth a shot. "See, Leo's still got his trousers on!"

 

Leo gets up quickly, throwing Mattie an apologetic look and also, quite frankly, looks terrified as he rushes out of her room.

 

"Oh, no way!" they hear Toby exclaim from outside her room. "Mum's going to _kill_ you!"

 

"Not another word!" Laura yells and closes the door.

 

Mattie reaches down quickly to gather her clothes. "Nothing happened!" she repeats as she shrugs her pants back on. "It almost did and then we stopped." She throws her shirt over her head and tugs it down.

 

"Oh, like _that_ makes me feel much better."

 

"And I'm an adult!"

 

"In _my_ house."

 

"I really like him!"

 

"I daresay you love him."

 

"I—What?"

 

Laura sighs. "I'm not blind, Mattie. You've been smiling more this last day than I've seen you in ages. You were worried sick while he was in a coma, and I rarely even saw you at home. I'm glad you're happy again."

 

"So…" Mattie starts, "You're... _okay_ with this?"

 

Laura's eyes narrow. "I am not okay with you having sex while everyone is home, including your little sister." Mattie flinches at that, but does not respond. "But, you're right, you are an adult. And Leo isn't the worst you can do. Just…" She pauses to walk over to her drawers. Mattie's eyes widen as she realizes where her mother is digging. Tossing a box of condoms, Laura continues, "Use protection."

 

"How did you—"

 

"It's never been opened, so I never bothered to bring it up. I was just glad that at least you were prepared."

 

Mattie blushes as she looks down at the sealed box of condoms. "I'll be safe," she mumbles awkwardly.

 

Laura smiles tightly. "That's all I need to say, then. But if I ever catch you two in the act, do know I will be dragging him out by his hair."

 

~

 

Mattie takes her time in the shower. She didn't bother to go downstairs to deal with Toby's insufferable teasing, and she knows if she saw Leo, she would've relived the embarrassment all over again.

 

She also spends a long while laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

 

Did she love Leo, like her mother had said? She didn't know. But she did know that she really cared about him, and that she wouldn't know what to do with her life without him. That year where he was gone, she had felt hopeless. No one understood exactly the emotional toll that Day Zero had on her. How guilty she felt. Yet, she knew Leo would get it.

 

Getting him back was like a breath of fresh air. Or seeing the sun after an endless time in darkness.

 

Mattie doesn't know how a boy turned her into such a hopeless romantic. She feels like she could write some poetry.

 

So, maybe she did love Leo. Or maybe she was getting there. The one thing that Mattie knew for sure, though, was that she  _really_ wanted to have sex with him.

 

She lays in the bed until her hair is nearly dry and the front door can be heard shutting close for the second time that morning. She smiles to herself, and decides it's time to get what she wants.

 

Mattie carefully walks down the stairs. She finds Leo sitting on the couch, cradling a bowl a cereal as he watches a movie. Based on the squeaky voices she hears, she presumes he's watching Dumbo.

 

"Hey."

 

Leo turns his head towards Mattie, the movie forgotten. "Hey," he responds.

 

"Mum left?"

 

Leo nods, unsure of what else to say to her.

 

"And I assume she took Sophie with her?"

 

Leo nods once again.

 

"And I'm guessing that the person leaving earlier was Toby?"

 

This time, Mattie doesn't wait for Leo to respond. She makes a motion with her hands to signal that she needs some room to sit and he does not hesitate to move himself to the side. She falls down onto the sofa and leans against her hand.

 

Leo clears his throat. "So, uh, how'd your mum take it? She didn't really say much to me. She just kind of, you know, kept giving me stern looks. Like she was going to murder me later. She's not, right?"

 

Instead of answering, she picks up the remote and clicks the telly off. "Put down the cereal," Mattie tells him, a little harsher than she intended.

 

"Why?" Leo asks, confused. He looks at his half-full bowl, then to Mattie, as if inquiring what type of quarrel Mattie could have with _cereal._

 

"Just put it down," she insists again.

 

"But I'm hungry," he responds a little desperately but goes on to fulfill her request after seeing the look on her face.

 

Leo sets the bowl on the table slowly, unsure of what is about to take place. "Is everything...okay?" Mattie nods. She doesn't elaborate further, but she does bite her bottom lip shyly.

 

As soon as he's about to lean back into the couch, Mattie rushes forward and seals her lips against his. "Oh!" he yelps in shock, muffled by her lips. But he's quick to recover and he shifts their position so they're both a little more comfortable. Leo wraps one arm around her waist and another gets buried in her hair.

 

He pulls away momentarily. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but, uh, I kind of need to know if your mum is planning to kill me. I just came back to life. I'm not looking for it to end again so soon."

 

Mattie giggles and presses her lips to his once more. "She's not going to kill you. Yet," she responds. "But you know what you should really be worried about?"

 

Leo's eyes widened. "What?"

 

She leans forward to whisper in his ear. "Nothing, as I have a whole box of condoms upstairs and no one is here to interrupt us."

 

Mattie thinks she might have just killed him, because he suddenly stops breathing. She jumps up off the sofa and holds her hand out. "So, what do you say? Want to come join me?"

 

He coughs. "O-okay," he finally manages to respond. Leo takes her hand and gets up. Before she can run off to go upstairs, though, he pulls her by her arm and kisses her gently. "You're amazing," he tells her. She giggles against his lips.

 

"Oh, I intend to prove just _how_ amazing I am."

 

And that Mattie did.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like everyone expected Laura to walk in on them. I mean, going at it while everyone was home with the door open? That can't have gone well.
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
